whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
The Next Step
Hola, Whatever you want wiki users, people... unicorns... Dis page is about one of the best shows to ever I mean EVER happen. And, well only like... 3 or 4 people know about it. CAUSE WE'RE NINJAS! And like pssssh i'm soo NOT obessed with this show.. Psssh what ate you talking about? Pssssh LIES! XD P.S This link is the link to all the epic music... http://www.family.ca/the-next-step/#about-music About The Show!(: RIRIRRII.png|Riley<3 elelele.png|Eldon :D tiftif.png|Tiffany ememem.png|Emily... mic.png|Michelle!(: gis.png|Giselle zjams.png|James!<3 sta.png|Stephanie zcl.png|Chloe! DAN.png|Daniel zWES.png|West zwftre.png|Michelle and Eldon! :O ikikjhjilmnhjk4.png|Jiley Hug!<3<3 I'll be in my grave is you want me, Okay? Cool. Michelle-photos.png|More Michelle :P chloe-photos.png|More Chloe! daniel-photos.png|More Daniel :) eldon-photos.png|More Eldon :) giselle-photos.png|More Giselle! james-photos.png|More James :D riley-photos.png|More Riley!!! stephanie-photos.png|More Stephanie tiffany-photos.png|More Tiffany west-photos.png|More West!! emily-photos.png|I wish there was less of her XD zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.png|This explains me so much! I just.. can't even explain it Zzzzzna.png ZZMOOk.png Zzzzzzschool.png|They meaning James. James... Come back Tumblr mo77o6Knvl1r6hzi5o1 500.jpg 9c1ada02c57c11e2b07922000a1fbd9b_7.jpg|Jiley and Michelle This year at the Next Step Dance Studio, the members of A-Troupe and B-Troupe have to audition for spots on the A-troupe. The members of this year's A-Troupe team include, the top 10 dancers at the auditions, who are Michelle, Riley, James, Emily, West, Chloe, Stephaine, Daniel, Eldon and Tiffany. The show basically follows there, lives inside and out of the studio. (The show is a Mock Reality, Drama Type Thingy). 27 more days until Season 2 :D Characters!(: Michelle: 'Michelle is a contemporary dancer who was named Miss National Soloist. She's the new girl at the studio, and is trying to find a way to fit in. She's seem as a 'Good Girl' but she can getting a little sassy when it comes to Emily trying to ruin her life in every way possible. Also hinting she has some feelings for Eldon by calling him cute... MELDON<3 ' ''' '''Emily: Emily is the typical 'mean girl' of the A-troupe. She is also shown as very competitive in the where she stopped at nothing to beat Michelle as dance captain and is also shown as snobby and cruel. Although, she is very caring towards her sister, Riley, After Riley tried to stand up to her for once things have never been the same... EVER. Riley: Riley is the best person ever! Well, I think so... Anyways! Riley can be very outgoing when with her friends but is really shy and gets nervous very easy when under pressure. She is also really serouis about getting stuff done, which her crush/bestfriend/soulmate James is the compete difference of.. (They eachothers missing parts) Riley tries to keep her personal life and dance life apart with her sister but I really don't think it's going to work that well. James: James is probably the most layed back, chill carefree guy you will ever meet, and stands up for what he belives in. James is a break dancer and is known as the player probably because he dated most the girls in the studio but he was never in love with them, he just couldn't say no. Right now he has a huge crush on his best friend Riley... (JILEY) James really struggles with Math and when he fails his exams, his mom's pulling him out of the studio.. :'( Eldon: '''Eldon is a contemporary dancer but is amazing at all styles of dance. He doesn't take anything too seriously and just wants to have fun dancing and wants others to do the same. Eldon is one of the best dancers in the studio and a popular member of the troupe. Eldon has a huge crush on Emily. Although he has been rejected many times, he keeps trying. In the season finale he states "Emily has hurt me way to many times," and betrays her for Michelle! Good for you Eldon! '''West: West is a calm, easy-going hip hop dancer. He sometimes finds it hard to trust people so doesn't completely open up to the other members of the studio. West usually keeps his thoughts to himself but when he doesn't, the other members don't always understand him. Known as the odd one of the team. Stephanie: Stephanie is Emily's best friend, and is also really mean and very very veryy bossy, but she builds up this wall. Behind this wall she's a different person. (As West says) She's a jazz dancer and sees Kate (Owner of the Studio) as a mom to her since her parents aren't fully supportive of her and the last time they were together was when she fell off she bike and broke her arm... Chloe: Chole is a great ballet dancer. Chole's father was laid off so Chole has to get a part time job in order to stay in The Next Step studio. Chole is embrassed by the fact that she needs to get a job, and is keeping it as a secret. Chole has shown to have a fear of children, which I really don't get.. she tried cleaning juice off of a kid with a sandwich... '''Daniel: '''Daniel is an A troupe dancer. He is a great ballet dancer who loves to dance. Without being in A troupe, he would have ended his dancing career. Daniel is very friendly, strict at times. He is friends with everyone and is fooled very easily. He also likes to take control of things. He's probably the strongest dancer and got the solo for Nationals. But after hurting his ankle which is not getting better James may take his spot. '''Tiffany: '''Tiffany is a hip-hop dancer, and is in a group of friends with Emily and Stephanie but when choosing Michelles team for dance captain, I think they 'unfriend her'. She is shown to be a great actess and follows what other people do rather then making a path on her own. '''Giselle: '''A sweet dancer who is good at all types of dance, but acro is her best. She was formerly an A-troupe member but got demoted to B-troupe. She's waiting right at the door to come in A-troupe. A friend of Emily's, she also shows a liking to Michelle. Her and Daniel grew up together and partly why she was so devastated about not getting into A-troupe was because she felt like she let him down. Daniel has not said anything about their friendship though. Giselle takes James spot in A when he gets kicked out. (Crying JAAAMMMESS) Category:RANDOM! Category:Awsome Category:Links Category:Videos Category:Gallery Category:Awesome Category:TV Category:Shows Category:Random! Category:Awesomeness Category:Awesomesauce Category:Cool Category:Amazing Category:Amazing! Category:SO COOL! Category:So AWESOME Category:Characters Category:Olivia Category:Perry Category:PerryThePlatypusShipsAuslly Category:Epic Category:EPICNESS Category:Epical Category:Images Category:Picture Category:Da Best Category:Da Best! Category:The Best Thing Ever Category:The Bestest Of The Best Category:Pages Category:Stuff Category:Legit Category:Radical Category:Radical! Category:Rad Category:Users! Category:Users Category:Us! Category:Us Category:YOU Category:You